hypotheticalhurricanesfandomcom-20200216-history
Hypothetical Hurricanes Wiki:CCB Logs/2.8/10-27-2018
01:43:41 UTC THIS CHAT IS INACTIVE. PLEASE JOIN OUR DISCORD CHANNEL FOR TROPICAL CYCLONE CHAT! IF THE DISCORD MODULE IS DISABLED, CONTACT AN ADMIN. THANK YOU. Please read the chat guidelines first! 01:43:42 UTC (dimitri) (dimitri) (dimitri) (dimitri) (itshappening) 01:43:46 UTC (dimitri) (dimitri) (dimitri) 01:43:48 UTC (dimitri) (dimitri) (dimitri) (dimitri) (itshappening) 01:43:49 UTC test 01:43:50 UTC (dimitri) (dimitri) (dimitri) (dimitri) (itshappening) 01:44:00 UTC Hurricane has formed! 01:44:15 UTC What in the world did Oscar even develop from? 01:44:29 UTC (dimitri) (dimitri) (itshappening) (dimitri) (itshappening) 01:44:30 UTC some trough that formed in the MDR 01:44:31 UTC !savelogs 01:44:33 UTC (dimitri) (dimitri) (itshappening) (dimitri) (itshappening) 01:44:35 UTC (dimitri) (dimitri) (itshappening) (dimitri) (itshappening) 01:44:39 UTC It appeared to have developed near Trinidad 01:44:41 UTC #OSCARDAY 01:44:43 UTC #OSCARDAY 01:44:44 UTC #OSCARDAY 01:44:45 UTC So does Oscar have tropical origin? 01:44:46 UTC #OSCARDAY 01:44:47 UTC (dimitri) (dimitri) (itshappening) (dimitri) (itshappening) 01:44:49 UTC (dimitri) (dimitri) (itshappening) (dimitri) (itshappening) 01:44:51 UTC I think it was non-tropical 01:44:53 UTC Oh 01:44:55 UTC (dimitri) (dimitri) (itshappening) (dimitri) (itshappening) 01:44:56 UTC #OSCARDAY 01:44:58 UTC (dimitri) (dimitri) (itshappening) (dimitri) (itshappening) 01:45:00 UTC (dimitri) (dimitri) (itshappening) (dimitri) (itshappening) 01:45:07 UTC Did anyone expect this moment? 01:45:09 UTC (dimitri) (dimitri) (itshappening) (dimitri) (itshappening) 01:45:13 UTC Not really tbh 01:45:15 UTC I might have back in January or so, but not afterwards. 01:45:22 UTC (dimitri) (dimitri) (itshappening) (dimitri) (itshappening) 01:45:24 UTC (dimitri) (dimitri) (itshappening) (dimitri) (itshappening) 01:45:25 UTC (dimitri) (dimitri) (itshappening) (dimitri) (itshappening) 01:45:33 UTC Nah 01:45:38 UTC 15 storms is huge. That makes 2018 the third season in a row with 15 NS. We have a new active trio, kids. 01:45:42 UTC (Emily) 01:45:46 UTC sad 01:45:47 UTC (clap) 01:45:52 UTC (Oscar) 01:45:55 UTC (oscar) 01:45:57 UTC (Oscar) 01:45:59 UTC kek sad 01:46:01 UTC (alberto) 01:46:03 UTC (beryl) 01:46:04 UTC (dimitri) (dimitri) (itshappening) (dimitri) (itshappening) 01:46:05 UTC kek it's stuck on Beryl 01:46:06 UTC (dimitri) (dimitri) (itshappening) (dimitri) (itshappening) 01:46:08 UTC (dimitri) (dimitri) (itshappening) (dimitri) (itshappening) 01:46:10 UTC (dimitri) (dimitri) (itshappening) (dimitri) (itshappening) 01:46:28 UTC when will the NHC update it 01:46:45 UTC Some time between 10:30-11 01:46:52 UTC I see 01:46:56 UTC assuming they initiate advisories which I think they will 01:46:58 UTC Still plenty of time 01:46:59 UTC Hurricane has formed! 01:47:02 UTC Hey Akio 01:47:04 UTC why are all of you children here sad 01:47:12 UTC that's why 01:47:14 UTC To celebrate Oscar 01:47:16 UTC yep 01:47:17 UTC (dimitri) (dimitri) (itshappening) (dimitri) (itshappening) 01:47:18 UTC (dimitri) (dimitri) (itshappening) (dimitri) (itshappening) 01:47:19 UTC sad 01:47:21 UTC (dimitri) (dimitri) (itshappening) (dimitri) (itshappening) 01:47:23 UTC (dimitri) (dimitri) (itshappening) (dimitri) (itshappening) 01:47:24 UTC (dimitri) (dimitri) (itshappening) (dimitri) (itshappening) 01:47:27 UTC Think about this. 01:47:32 UTC 1970-94 had NO 15+ storm seasons. 01:47:35 UTC This is our third in a row. 01:47:39 UTC -AMO? I don't think so! 01:47:54 UTC 2019 will probably be sad though 01:48:05 UTC Honestly s### like this makes me thing HHW might be the saddest community in the world lol 01:48:17 UTC Hurricane has formed! 01:48:22 UTC Hi Sass 01:48:25 UTC Hi Farm 01:48:26 UTC *Celebrates forming of fish storm TS* 01:48:32 UTC Henlo Sass 01:48:33 UTC Hey Sassmaster 01:48:36 UTC Hi Akio 01:48:38 UTC Hi Bob 01:48:40 UTC Oscar is special 01:48:41 UTC This is Oscar. 01:48:48 UTC (Also btw Sass I saw your message on stories) 01:48:58 UTC Cool (thumbsup) 01:49:11 UTC You have to get used to going emojiless, sad 01:49:22 UTC there are emojis here :P 01:49:26 UTC (Crying) :/ 01:49:27 UTC !emotes 01:49:31 UTC !cooper 01:49:34 UTC Hurricane has dissipated! 01:49:37 UTC kek this chat is so older Cooper does not have a command 01:49:38 UTC Hurricane has formed! 01:49:40 UTC old* 01:49:44 UTC sad 01:49:51 UTC (clipipy) 01:49:53 UTC (dimitri) (dimitri) (itshappening) (dimitri) (itshappening) 01:49:55 UTC (clippy) 01:49:56 UTC I think the last one we got was Chap 01:49:58 UTC !chap 01:50:00 UTC (dimitri) (dimitri) (itshappening) (dimitri) (itshappening) 01:50:01 UTC (dimitri) (dimitri) (itshappening) (dimitri) (itshappening) 01:50:03 UTC (dimitri) (dimitri) (itshappening) (dimitri) (itshappening) 01:50:05 UTC (dimitri) (dimitri) (itshappening) (dimitri) (itshappening) 01:50:07 UTC (dimitri) (dimitri) (itshappening) (dimitri) (itshappening) 01:50:09 UTC (dimitri) (dimitri) (itshappening) (dimitri) (itshappening) 01:50:11 UTC We thought the -AMO would not let this happen. We thought the El Nino would not let this happen. 01:50:13 UTC (banana) 01:50:14 UTC But it's happening anyway. 01:50:16 UTC Here we are, awaiting Oscar's advisories. 01:50:23 UTC 2018 doesn’t care 01:50:35 UTC It's not full on El Nino yet anyway, right? 01:50:38 UTC It feels like the first storm of the season again with the excitement lol 01:50:39 UTC Not yet 01:50:46 UTC El Nino should be officially declared by December 01:50:49 UTC Oscar is doubted anyway when SSTs are sad 01:50:54 UTC (dimitri) (dimitri) (itshappening) (dimitri) (itshappening) 01:50:56 UTC (dimitri) (dimitri) (itshappening) (dimitri) (itshappening) 01:50:59 UTC (dimitri) (dimitri) (itshappening) (dimitri) (itshappening 01:51:01 UTC (mudkip) yay oscar time best storm (mudkip) 01:51:02 UTC (dimitri) (dimitri) (itshappening) (dimitri) (itshappening) 01:51:03 UTC (dimitri) (dimitri) (itshappening) (dimitri) (itshappening) 01:51:05 UTC (dimitri) (dimitri) (itshappening) (dimitri) (itshappening) 01:51:07 UTC (dimitri) (dimitri) (itshappening) (dimitri) (itshappening) 01:51:11 UTC (dimitri) (dimitri) (itshappening) (dimitri) (itshappening) 01:51:13 UTC (dimitri) (dimitri) (itshappening) (dimitri) (itshappening) 01:51:16 UTC Yeah it could 01:51:18 UTC #spam-in-general 01:51:20 UTC It may 01:51:22 UTC Baron pls 01:51:28 UTC and it might end off the season 01:51:31 UTC Oscat will probably last into the first day of November 01:51:35 UTC inb4 October end 01:51:38 UTC This could be the last storm of the season. It probably will, in fact. 01:51:40 UTC (dimitri) (dimitri) (itshappening) (dimitri) (itshappening) 01:51:42 UTC (dimitri) (dimitri) (itshappening) (dimitri) (itshappening) 01:51:44 UTC (dimitri) (dimitri) (itshappening) (dimitri) (itshappening) 01:51:50 UTC Remember kids 01:51:51 UTC There's room for another storm still, but you can't really count on November and December much 01:51:53 UTC But I'll be fine with that. 2018 has been way better than I thought it would be. 01:52:01 UTC (narwhal) 01:52:04 UTC kek 01:52:05 UTC I think we'll get Patty tbh 01:52:06 UTC 9-4-1 with 36 ACE 01:52:07 UTC sad! 01:52:08 UTC Inb4 Patty forms because we thought it wouldn't 01:52:09 UTC what are even some of these sad 01:52:11 UTC I think it’s the last storm. Wishcast December all you want, were probably not gonna get a storm. 01:52:23 UTC We have four times the ACE that TSR predicted in July 01:52:24 UTC oh come on 01:52:26 UTC FOUR TIMES 01:52:27 UTC Hurricane has formed! 01:52:29 UTC there is even a beetroot emoji 01:52:30 UTC sad 01:52:31 UTC Hello. 01:52:33 UTC Hello HHJ 01:52:34 UTC (beetroot) 01:52:35 UTC That's how SAD that forecast was 01:52:37 UTC Hurricane has dissipated! 01:52:39 UTC hello 01:52:40 UTC kek 01:52:41 UTC Oh 01:52:44 UTC well that was sad 01:52:52 UTC kek was that fake? 01:52:54 UTC !hhj 01:52:55 UTC Real 01:52:58 UTC He joined 01:53:02 UTC I don't see it for some reason kek 01:53:03 UTC (epic2) 01:53:04 UTC (dimitri) (dimitri) (itshappening) (dimitri) (itshappening) 01:53:05 UTC !savelogs 01:53:06 UTC (dimitri) (dimitri) (itshappening) (dimitri) (itshappening) 01:53:27 UTC /announce (epic2) 01:53:33 UTC Remember Josh 01:53:37 UTC lol 01:53:40 UTC Hurricane has formed! 01:53:44 UTC he left when we told him he needed to chat to gain rights 01:53:45 UTC Hello. 01:53:46 UTC WOW MARIO ON HHW CHAT 01:53:47 UTC Hey Mario 01:53:49 UTC (dimitri) (dimitri) (itshappening) (dimitri) (itshappening) 01:53:51 UTC (dimitri) (dimitri) (itshappening) (dimitri) (itshappening) 01:53:52 UTC yes kek 01:53:53 UTC (dimitri) (dimitri) (itshappening) (dimitri) (itshappening) 01:53:57 UTC "MarioProtIV" is not seen often at all 01:53:58 UTC not anymore 01:54:01 UTC What are some other forecast bust seasons? 01:54:02 UTC Besides 2013 01:54:05 UTC 2017, in April. lol 01:54:07 UTC Did everyone see my old HHW screenshots from 2016 on the Discord? :3 01:54:09 UTC 2013 01:54:10 UTC shut it 01:54:12 UTC 2012 01:54:18 UTC 2006 was a bust early season 01:54:21 UTC 2006 01:54:22 UTC 2005 01:54:28 UTC (paul) 01:54:30 UTC > Farm river 01:54:32 UTC Hurricane has formed! 01:54:33 UTC p 01:54:36 UTC Hello. 01:54:37 UTC kek 01:54:38 UTC hi 01:54:39 UTC Hey Gary 01:54:42 UTC jt gb 01:54:43 UTC (dimitri) (dimitri) (itshappening) (dimitri) (itshappening) 01:54:45 UTC (dimitri) (dimitri) (itshappening) (dimitri) (itshappening) 01:54:46 UTC Somehow the sad doomcasters got lucky and didn't bust this year 01:54:47 UTC (dimitri) (dimitri) (itshappening) (dimitri) (itshappening) 01:54:52 UTC 2007 Cooper 01:54:53 UTC kek I didn’t know the wiki chat has the is typing thing now 01:54:55 UTC (ld) 01:54:57 UTC it does 01:54:58 UTC Yeah 2007 majors 01:55:00 UTC (lenny) 01:55:04 UTC Remember #LegalLennies 01:55:07 UTC (grof) 01:55:08 UTC Ye 01:55:10 UTC s 01:55:12 UTC (epic) 01:55:17 UTC (Lenny) 01:55:18 UTC (beryl) 01:55:19 UTC Back in the old days of 2015, Lennies were banned 01:55:21 UTC oh god that cringe emoji 01:55:22 UTC (superlenny) 01:55:27 UTC Av_cali Bob Nekaro stfu it's gonna be a very active season 01:55:32 UTC lol 01:55:33 UTC (superlenny) 01:55:34 UTC That was just luck 01:55:36 UTC Puer 01:55:37 UTC LUCk 01:55:40 UTC ”wharf” 01:55:42 UTC :3 01:55:43 UTC I don't really consider 15 NS "very" active. Just active. 01:55:46 UTC wharfy 01:55:50 UTC 15 NS is a solid +AMO season 01:55:53 UTC (grof) test 01:55:56 UTC :wharfy: 01:55:58 UTC 15 is the +AMO average 01:56:01 UTC Porygonal: test 01:56:02 UTC /announce test 01:56:05 UTC > using colons 01:56:08 UTC /announce (dimitri) (dimitri) (itshappening) (dimitri) (itshappening) 01:56:09 UTC (wharfy) 01:56:11 UTC The -AMO average is like 10 or 11 I think 01:56:17 UTC (gonbgood) 01:56:22 UTC /announce yay 01:56:24 UTC see kids, this is what happens when you go to discoed for 2 years 01:56:28 UTC (gonbgud) 01:56:36 UTC This is our "Oscar Party" 01:56:38 UTC and Typonese is more common 01:56:40 UTC (Good) 01:56:42 UTC > discoed 01:56:47 UTC kek 01:56:53 UTC Too bad you can't fix your typos here. 01:56:54 UTC *HHW in a few days* 01:56:56 UTC (fallingapart) 01:57:04 UTC (Good) is an underrated emote 01:57:09 UTC iTs AlL fAlLiNg ApArT 01:57:10 UTC As always, credit to the ECMWF for predicting this first. 01:57:19 UTC Don't underestimate the Euro for genesis, kids. 01:57:21 UTC King Euro 01:57:24 UTC sad 01:57:29 UTC Except in the EPac 01:57:33 UTC EPAC pls 01:57:38 UTC (major) 01:57:41 UTC Sorry, Chap, Xavier is not forming yet! 01:57:42 UTC Sad 01:57:47 UTC @cherota 01:57:49 UTC (major) Oscar 01:57:50 UTC jk 01:57:52 UTC (epic5) 01:57:54 UTC Cherota is not on atm 01:57:58 UTC kek the Gaston emote 01:58:01 UTC Where is Hussie 01:58:03 UTC (bean) 01:58:16 UTC lol 01:58:27 UTC :/ 01:58:29 UTC inb4 Sjmaven comes on like what happened for Matthew 01:58:32 UTC :2 01:58:34 UTC :4 01:58:38 UTC ah yes 01:58:42 UTC this feels much more exciting than an ordinary non-first named storm formation 01:58:44 UTC who remembers : 4 01:58:48 UTC me. it was sad 01:58:53 UTC :4 01:58:57 UTC Hurricane has formed! 01:59:02 UTC :4 01:59:05 UTC Mario does not remember, as Mario did not join until after Nicole. Sad. 01:59:06 UTC Weird 01:59:08 UTC !form Hypercane 01:59:14 UTC !hype 01:59:18 UTC !form rara 01:59:19 UTC fake 01:59:22 UTC !rara 01:59:25 UTC (hype) 01:59:28 UTC (rara) 01:59:29 UTC /hype 01:59:32 UTC sad 01:59:33 UTC /rara 01:59:35 UTC !form Nuno 01:59:36 UTC SAD 01:59:39 UTC !nuno 01:59:41 UTC !hype 01:59:43 UTC /form Nuno 01:59:46 UTC got t 01:59:47 UTC !sassd 01:59:50 UTC !sassd 01:59:52 UTC !sass 01:59:53 UTC !sassd 01:59:54 UTC !mario 01:59:55 UTC !savelogs 01:59:56 UTC k 01:59:57 UTC Stop dissipating me 01:59:58 UTC !sass 01:59:59 UTC !mariod 02:00:01 UTC No :> 02:00:02 UTC ah yes 02:00:04 UTC !sass 02:00:06 UTC Baron Kobe 02:00:07 UTC !sassd 02:00:08 UTC !mariod 02:00:10 UTC !mariod 02:00:11 UTC A great bot 02:00:12 UTC !mariod 02:00:13 UTC !mariod 02:00:14 UTC Akio was the one doing the dissipating 02:00:15 UTC !mariod 02:00:16 UTC kek 02:00:17 UTC !eyeofakio 02:00:19 UTC !mariod 02:00:21 UTC !akio2 02:00:22 UTC !akio2d 02:00:24 UTC Akio we are no longer friends 02:00:26 UTC !akio2d 02:00:27 UTC !akiod 02:00:28 UTC EYE OF AKIO IS STILL A THING :O 02:00:29 UTC lol 02:00:30 UTC oof 02:00:32 UTC !akio2d 02:00:35 UTC !akio2d 02:00:36 UTC !nuno 02:00:37 UTC !ram 02:00:39 UTC EYEOFAKIO AND AKIOTHEONE 02:00:41 UTC !ram 02:00:43 UTC !ryan 02:00:44 UTC Eye of Akio better still be a thing 02:00:52 UTC Eye of Akio died in December 2016 02:00:53 UTC sad 02:00:55 UTC Clearly we need Akio to bring back an EyeOfAkio account 02:01:00 UTC ^^^ 02:01:05 UTC Like EyeofAkio 02:01:06 UTC Along with my cringe avatars? 02:01:09 UTC yes 02:01:10 UTC I miss EyeOfAkio 02:01:15 UTC we all do 02:01:22 UTC RAMTurtle is the best after all :# 02:01:23 UTC AKIO BRING IT BACK PLS 02:01:35 UTC dkdksdodj wpder3 4ffbd 02:01:36 UTC *oof 02:01:39 UTC i agree 02:01:57 UTC !nunod 02:01:58 UTC > fork 02:02:02 UTC /form nuno 02:02:04 UTC /form rara 02:02:05 UTC http://prntscr.com/lazdwd 02:02:06 UTC !nuno 02:02:07 UTC ~~can't eat soup~~ 02:02:08 UTC !rara 02:02:13 UTC "Username is taken" 02:02:17 UTC SOMEONE TOOK EYEOFAKIO 02:02:18 UTC sad 02:02:22 UTC NO 02:02:25 UTC inb4 SM 02:02:28 UTC It's an alt 02:02:33 UTC no 02:02:40 UTC Hurricane has dissipated! 02:02:42 UTC Akio has two L1G accounts 02:02:43 UTC lol 02:02:53 UTC Maybe your twin did :3 02:03:00 UTC Hurricane has dissipated! 02:03:06 UTC !floyd 02:03:10 UTC nah 02:03:22 UTC !hh 02:03:40 UTC Hurricane has dissipated! 02:03:47 UTC Hurricane has formed! 02:04:01 UTC well this died 02:04:05 UTC sad 02:04:12 UTC Hurricane has dissipated! 02:04:23 UTC !brick 02:05:02 UTC http://prntscr.com/lazej1 02:05:06 UTC Hurricane has formed! 02:05:12 UTC It says the EyeOfAkio account was made on Aug 10 2016 02:05:13 UTC kek chart is active, sad 02:05:15 UTC > chart 02:05:17 UTC which technically is true 02:05:21 UTC sad typo 02:05:30 UTC So EyeOfAkio can't be used again, despite the fact that I changed my name. 02:05:33 UTC the old chat is active? kden 02:05:35 UTC yes 02:05:38 UTC For once 02:05:41 UTC :silly: 02:05:45 UTC (unamused) 02:05:46 UTC kden fail 02:05:49 UTC sad 02:05:53 UTC :| 02:05:54 UTC so no EyeOfAkio 02:05:55 UTC :< 02:06:00 UTC (happyakio) 02:06:04 UTC oh wait this chat is too old for that 02:06:06 UTC (akio) 02:06:08 UTC :> 02:06:09 UTC sad 02:06:11 UTC :4 02:06:12 UTC hi theg 02:06:13 UTC i still remember 02:06:16 UTC (stinky) 02:06:21 UTC (happyakio) and (sadakio) 02:06:23 UTC hi flarm rliver 02:06:24 UTC jk 02:06:28 UTC Oh there's that emote SM hates 02:06:33 UTC :> 02:06:37 UTC Hurricane has dissipated! 02:06:43 UTC !sj 02:06:48 UTC !sjmaven 02:06:49 UTC !sjmaven 02:06:52 UTC henlo 02:06:57 UTC dammit my cover was blown sad 02:06:58 UTC !meme 02:07:02 UTC !plot 02:07:03 UTC I don't think Oscar is special enough to get Sjmaven here...not to him at least 02:07:12 UTC !andrew 02:07:13 UTC Michael clearly wasn't. 02:07:15 UTC !steve 02:07:18 UTC rollback 02:07:23 UTC !dylan 02:07:24 UTC nope 02:07:33 UTC !yellow 02:07:34 UTC fake news 02:07:36 UTC !doug 02:07:38 UTC !yfotl 02:07:41 UTC !douglas 02:07:46 UTC Hurricane has formed! 02:07:53 UTC kek this chat is sad 02:07:56 UTC !collin 02:08:01 UTC fake news 02:08:02 UTC !seen AkioTheOne 02:08:05 UTC lol 02:08:09 UTC Fake news 02:08:11 UTC k thanks man 02:08:14 UTC baron is great 02:08:19 UTC !seen Baron Kobe 02:08:25 UTC :> 02:08:28 UTC !say Ub3r-Bot is a bad bot. 02:08:29 UTC !nuke 02:08:32 UTC no u 02:08:39 UTC !seen StrawberryMaster 02:08:41 UTC (nou) 02:08:42 UTC !nuke 02:08:47 UTC kek 02:08:48 UTC !plot 02:08:54 UTC !seen Porygonal 02:08:57 UTC !dane 02:08:58 UTC Hurricane has dissipated! 02:08:59 UTC !nkech 02:09:02 UTC pOlYgOn CoMe BaCk 02:09:05 UTC Kek 02:09:12 UTC !trump 02:09:13 UTC !keranique 02:09:15 UTC LOL 02:09:18 UTC KEK 02:09:23 UTC !trumpd 02:09:26 UTC !bernie 02:09:29 UTC k I thought Kerablah joining was real 02:09:30 UTC WHAT 02:09:38 UTC I REMEMBER THESE 02:09:39 UTC XD 02:09:46 UTC WHAT DANE-TRECHERY IS HAPPENING HERE XD 02:09:52 UTC !trump 02:09:57 UTC ah yes 2016 02:09:59 UTC election night 02:10:02 UTC Hurricane has formed! 02:10:04 UTC first time I swore in chat 02:10:08 UTC 2016 was my favorite year on HHW :3 02:10:12 UTC YAY POLYGON IS BACK 02:10:26 UTC then sad things happened in 2017 02:10:31 UTC !mario 02:10:33 UTC Like 02:10:34 UTC a lot 02:10:36 UTC !mariod 02:10:39 UTC k 02:10:44 UTC !bobd 02:10:47 UTC !barond 02:10:49 UTC :O 02:10:52 UTC waiting on the advisory time 02:10:53 UTC k pls 02:10:55 UTC WHO COULD COMMIT SUCH TRECHERY 02:11:02 UTC you 02:11:06 UTC kek 02:11:07 UTC !derp 02:11:12 UTC :D DERP 02:11:13 UTC Fake news 02:11:14 UTC DERPY 02:11:16 UTC COOKIE FRIEND 02:11:17 UTC oh 02:11:18 UTC sd 02:11:20 UTC sad 02:11:25 UTC kek I remember that 02:11:27 UTC AkioTheTwo 02:11:28 UTC sad 02:11:29 UTC (triggered) 02:11:33 UTC and then some vandal made AkioTheThree kek 02:11:34 UTC !mc 02:11:38 UTC >:( 02:11:44 UTC KEK WHO REMEMBERS THAT 02:11:45 UTC oh wait 02:11:49 UTC !bumblebee 02:11:55 UTC Yea I think it was an HT sock 02:11:56 UTC sad 02:11:58 UTC !ryne 02:12:02 UTC !layten 02:12:07 UTC >:( (triggered) 02:12:11 UTC inb4 AkioTheFour created by Luis Fonsi 02:12:16 UTC denied 02:12:27 UTC mario wants to see denied ok 02:12:32 UTC has been sheared to a remnant low by ! 02:12:34 UTC /announce Hurricane bDESPACITO/b has formed! 02:12:36 UTC Hurricane has formed! 02:12:39 UTC sad 02:12:44 UTC Ok 02:12:53 UTC time for World War 93 02:12:56 UTC sad! 02:13:01 UTC 18 more minutes until 10:30 02:13:13 UTC inb4 nothing happens 02:13:15 UTC greatly, mario does not have any kickball powers :> 02:13:18 UTC SM needs to join us 02:13:24 UTC Hurricane has formed! 02:13:27 UTC and chap 02:13:33 UTC inb4 NHC gets drunk and doesn't issue the advisory until 11:40 PM 02:13:50 UTC /announce This is your captain speaking, Captain Floyd. Spam has been declared illegal for the next 6969 years. 02:13:51 UTC Kek 02:13:54 UTC SM is sleeping already 02:13:55 UTC lol 02:14:17 UTC Matthew's advisory took forever to come out. 02:14:19 UTC /announce ITS TIME FOR YOU TO LEARN, THAT ACTIONS HAVE CONSEQUENCES -random meme child 02:14:21 UTC yes kek 02:14:30 UTC 10:59 it came out IIRC 02:14:31 UTC !jd 02:14:36 UTC fake news 02:14:39 UTC !jdd 02:14:43 UTC !keranique 02:14:49 UTC !darren 02:14:52 UTC sads 02:14:54 UTC !chap 02:14:57 UTC !bittersweet 02:14:59 UTC !mh 02:15:00 UTC I remember the Matthew wait 02:15:01 UTC !james 02:15:02 UTC kek 02:15:04 UTC !money 02:15:06 UTC sad 02:15:07 UTC !money 02:15:10 UTC !moneyd 02:15:17 UTC what he gets for destroying my farm 02:15:18 UTC !akiod 02:15:25 UTC !moneyd 02:15:26 UTC !moneyd 02:15:27 UTC !moneyd 02:15:28 UTC !moneyd 02:15:29 UTC !moneyd 02:15:30 UTC !moneyd 02:15:31 UTC !moneyd 02:15:32 UTC no spam danke 02:15:35 UTC DONT DESTROY MY FARM KIDFS 02:15:36 UTC KIDS 02:15:37 UTC 02:15:38 UTC 02:15:39 UTC 02:15:41 UTC kden Mario, don't minimod kthx 02:15:42 UTC 02:15:43 UTC 02:15:44 UTC 02:15:46 UTC MH did 02:15:49 UTC Why 02:15:50 UTC 02:15:52 UTC idk 02:15:53 UTC And how 02:15:55 UTC and when 02:15:56 UTC Kek who remembers the space thing 02:15:57 UTC and where 02:15:59 UTC He destroyed my farm in Minecraft 02:16:01 UTC sad 02:16:03 UTC sad 02:16:05 UTC He then build a shop over it 02:16:11 UTC sad 02:16:15 UTC wItHoUt My CoNSENT 02:16:20 UTC silly Akio 02:16:26 UTC why did you give him access in the first place lol 02:16:37 UTC Its a HHW public server, sad 02:16:41 UTC sad 02:16:48 UTC I now live in Florenceburg 02:16:54 UTC sad 02:16:55 UTC --NC-- 02:16:56 UTC Much more beautiful 02:16:59 UTC ~~test~~ 02:17:03 UTC Akio has ascended to the rich people town 02:17:04 UTC yay 02:17:06 UTC Maybe 02:17:07 UTC lol 02:17:09 UTC denied 02:17:13 UTC @akio 02:17:27 UTC Meanwhile in Edwinsboro we have people like Mario who build their houses out of cobble under the highway. 02:17:30 UTC Sad! 02:17:34 UTC kek 02:17:35 UTC HHW did all the fun things after I left 02:17:36 UTC sad 02:17:37 UTC sad 02:17:50 UTC I would say that HHW expanded after you left 02:17:59 UTC kek I held the wiki back 02:18:00 UTC As well as get 39481823527432142387614873298494894 more drama 02:18:12 UTC No you didn't, even if you stayed it would have expanded. 02:18:13 UTC The month you left a lot of drama happened 02:18:17 UTC Some if it wasn't even us. 02:18:24 UTC Darren drama 02:18:31 UTC Layten drama 02:18:33 UTC discordgate 02:18:38 UTC F13 drama 02:18:41 UTC Fester drama 02:18:43 UTC HHW did lose users for a time in early-mid 2017 before regaining later after the 2017 ATL explosion 02:18:45 UTC HT drama 02:18:49 UTC Some of it was F13 members joining HHWD, causing drama, and then advertising propoganda about how sh!t we are. 02:19:04 UTC F13 has always been loco 02:19:07 UTC We kinda set off F13 in the first place kek 02:19:08 UTC fun times 02:19:19 UTC I had to actually step in along with Dane and expose one of them 02:19:26 UTC and of course that did nothing 02:19:28 UTC sad 02:19:36 UTC we almost got MH into office there 02:19:45 UTC conclusion: sad drama erupted 02:19:49 UTC but then the current moderators said we were quote "rigging the election" 02:20:11 UTC clearly HHW is the US and F13 is the Soviet Union 02:20:19 UTC and then changed their policies so that basically the only people who have a chance of getting into office are me and Dane 02:20:23 UTC always trying to top one another 02:20:26 UTC sad 02:20:50 UTC rollback 02:20:57 UTC Nobody would vote for me, and Dane was in office for about 10 days before being caught apparently sending screenshots of meetings to Brick. 02:21:00 UTC Which was very sad. 02:21:29 UTC I did that. I was really mad at Dane for trying to go behind someone's back like that. 02:21:37 UTC You know F13 is sad when ORLANDO is the best candidate imo 02:22:05 UTC Hurricane has dissipated! 02:22:08 UTC Hurricane has dissipated! 02:22:13 UTC rip 02:22:19 UTC Bob save logs plox 02:22:30 UTC kek 02:27:09 UTC THIS CHAT IS INACTIVE. PLEASE JOIN OUR DISCORD CHANNEL FOR TROPICAL CYCLONE CHAT! IF THE DISCORD MODULE IS DISABLED, CONTACT AN ADMIN. THANK YOU. Please read the chat guidelines first! 02:27:13 UTC !savelogs 02:27:17 UTC !say hi 02:27:19 UTC November 7, 2016 @Mario 02:27:23 UTC ke 02:27:41 UTC 3 minutes kek 02:27:46 UTC until NHC might initiate advisories 02:27:48 UTC Farm's almost at 2 years now kek 02:27:50 UTC I think NHC will have a tropical transition around 48-72 h 02:27:53 UTC KEK 02:28:01 UTC I think NHC will call for a 70 mph peak in the first cone 02:28:08 UTC Like Michael 02:28:10 UTC i dont like kfc...but kek. 02:28:20 UTC kek kfc is sad 02:28:27 UTC KFC is gross. 02:28:28 UTC yeah :) 02:28:36 UTC Last I checked Oscar wasn't supposed to get stronger than 60 02:28:46 UTC About half the models take it to hurricane intensity. 02:28:59 UTC Didn't see that yesterday but ok 02:29:04 UTC imagine if there was a hurricane KFC 02:29:08 UTC Well, there have been some new developments. 02:29:09 UTC lol 02:29:12 UTC Models are stronger now 02:29:18 UTC Akio pls, you have to check on the tropics more than once a day 02:29:20 UTC If it rained Potato Wedges, I would be all in. :P 02:29:24 UTC or a tsunami made out of soda. imo 02:29:33 UTC kek 02:29:34 UTC !savelogs 02:29:36 UTC "Just drink all the Dr. Pepper lmao" 02:29:38 UTC If it rained mac n cheese I would stop complaining for a year. 02:29:48 UTC I love mac and cheese 02:29:52 UTC or a tornado made out of mexican food 02:30:00 UTC Honestly I eat Mac and Cheese so much just because it's easy to make 02:30:01 UTC I can't cook 02:30:04 UTC already 10:30 02:30:05 UTC CLOUDY WITH A CHANCE OF MEATBALLS 02:30:09 UTC time to start refreshing 02:30:12 UTC METBALZ 02:30:14 UTC LOL @Sass 02:30:17 UTC Hurricane has formed! 02:30:22 UTC Hey Harvey 02:30:23 UTC No advisory yet 02:30:24 UTC Hey. 02:30:28 UTC Mac N Cheese is like a college staple. It's pretty much all we eat. 02:30:29 UTC harvey stinked 02:30:37 UTC thank god i never w 02:30:38 UTC For Texas 02:30:39 UTC oof 02:30:46 UTC i dont live in texas :) 02:30:52 UTC yes we have a user named Harvey 02:30:55 UTC One of my floormates is from Houston. 02:30:56 UTC Neither do I 02:30:57 UTC Unrelated to the storm 02:31:04 UTC Her house got flooded by Harvey. 02:31:08 UTC oof 02:31:12 UTC oof oof 02:31:16 UTC foo 02:31:18 UTC jk 02:31:21 UTC k 02:31:22 UTC Although Florence did give me some karma, sad 02:31:23 UTC foo foo 02:31:33 UTC I experienced Florence and Michael 02:31:34 UTC lol 02:31:37 UTC Same 02:31:41 UTC I got hit by Gordon and Florence this year. 02:31:45 UTC hey, what does pm mean? 02:31:51 UTC Private Message 02:31:53 UTC Private emssahe 02:31:57 UTC hwnlo AnimationMAster 02:32:05 UTC fric ninjad 02:32:10 UTC Tomodachi fan 02:32:11 UTC jk 02:32:14 UTC k 02:32:15 UTC Tomodapple 02:32:19 UTC :> 02:32:23 UTC i live in the south but i dont get hit by earthquakes and stuff 02:32:25 UTC wait no thats Farm's nickname 02:32:31 UTC brb switching devices 02:32:35 UTC sad 02:32:42 UTC tomodapple is dead 02:32:44 UTC No advisory yet still 02:32:48 UTC ugh 02:32:53 UTC I hope this is not a Beryl situation 02:32:56 UTC Bob. Mario. 02:32:58 UTC Its 10:32 02:33:00 UTC Chill. xd 02:33:04 UTC no u 02:33:05 UTC but i did experience a blizzard when i was a bit young 02:33:09 UTC reverse xd 02:33:12 UTC kek 02:33:15 UTC lol 02:33:20 UTC Oh here we go 02:33:22 UTC Snow 02:33:23 UTC is 02:33:24 UTC bad 02:33:28 UTC nah it's great 02:33:33 UTC nu 02:33:34 UTC bob here is obsessed with snow 02:33:37 UTC Or 02:33:38 UTC Apparently when I lived in Virginia for my infant years there was a bad ice storm one year. 02:33:39 UTC especially December snow 02:33:44 UTC OMG 02:33:45 UTC OSCAR 02:33:46 UTC sneaux 02:33:47 UTC OSCAR 02:33:48 UTC OSCAR 02:33:49 UTC OSCAR 02:33:50 UTC kek 02:33:51 UTC CHECK AGIN 02:33:52 UTC AGAIN 02:33:55 UTC Calm down 02:33:57 UTC my dad was born is arizona so i bet he experienced a lot of ha(CENSORED)s 02:33:59 UTC It's just Oscar 02:34:02 UTC Not Michael's TCR 02:34:06 UTC REAL NEWS 02:34:14 UTC wut 02:34:15 UTC OSCAR 02:34:17 UTC OSCAR 02:34:26 UTC OSCAR 02:34:28 UTC OSCAR 02:34:29 UTC OSCAR 02:34:41 UTC OSCAR THE GROUCH 02:34:58 UTC I WON AN OSCAR 02:35:02 UTC (If you were wondering, this was the special ocassion :P) 02:35:06 UTC Congrats 2018 02:35:09 UTC IT'S REAL 02:35:11 UTC (Oscar has become a bit of a meme on HHW) 02:35:12 UTC Oscar formed 02:35:13 UTC SPAM 02:35:14 UTC F 02:35:16 UTC S 02:35:17 UTC T 02:35:20 UTC :o 02:35:23 UTC Who gets to ping Cooper 100 times now? 02:35:25 UTC OSCAR 02:35:26 UTC OSCAR 02:35:28 UTC OSCAR INTENSIFIES 02:35:29 UTC jkjkjk 02:35:45 UTC JK INTENSIFIES 02:35:49 UTC "Satellite imagery and scatterometer data indicate the circulation of the broad low pressure area over the central Atlantic has become better defined, with a low-level center developing to the south of a convective burst. The scatterometer data indicate 35-40 kt winds about 70-90 n mi from the center, and satellite imagery shows that the cyclone is entangled with a developing upper-level low. Based on these factors, advisories are being initiated on the latest in this year's series of subtropical storms, Oscar." 02:36:13 UTC hurricane oscar was a grouch 02:36:19 UTC Hurricane has dissipated! 02:36:29 UTC bye :D 02:36:45 UTC Hurricane has formed! 02:36:49 UTC “Gradual strengthening is forecast as Oscar remains in the deep-layer cyclonic flow of the upper-level low during the first 36-48 h. After that time, the global models suggests the system will have a chance to develop a tropical cyclone outflow pattern, and based on this the forecast calls for Oscar to become a tropical cyclone near the 48 h point. Interaction with the aforementioned mid-latitude trough may allow some additional intensification before Oscar encounters stronger shear near the 120 h point. The FV3 model shows a much weaker Oscar than the other dynamical models, and it is possible that dry air entrainment may hamper development through the forecast period. Thus, the intensity forecast is below the intensity consensus and on the weaker side of the intensity guidance.” 02:36:50 UTC gtg O/ 02:36:59 UTC goodbye :wave: 02:37:00 UTC Cya o/ 02:37:07 UTC O/* 02:37:09 UTC Oscar has formed, meaning I have to hold to my promise and dye my hair neon green and then make it my pfp. 02:37:12 UTC Too used to discord :P 02:37:25 UTC bye 02:37:26 UTC !savelogs 02:37:32 UTC Well, I'll never forget today. 02:37:33 UTC INIT 27/0300Z 26.7N 45.7W 40 KT 45 MPH 12H 27/1200Z 27.2N 47.2W 45 KT 50 MPH 24H 28/0000Z 26.6N 50.3W 50 KT 60 MPH 36H 28/1200Z 25.6N 53.2W 50 KT 60 MPH 48H 29/0000Z 25.3N 55.3W 55 KT 65 MPH...TROPICAL CYCLONE 72H 30/0000Z 26.5N 57.5W 60 KT 70 MPH 96H 31/0000Z 30.0N 55.5W 60 KT 70 MPH 120H 01/0000Z 34.0N 50.0W 55 KT 65 MPH 02:37:38 UTC 70 fail 02:37:46 UTC Not really 02:37:51 UTC inb4 75 mph peak once it becomes tropical 02:37:59 UTC if it’s got 70 in the first cone that’s a sign it may be a hurricane 02:38:05 UTC Hurricane has dissipated! 02:38:14 UTC NHC said 70 mph was below the guidance due to the possibility of dry air intrusions 02:38:17 UTC !savelogs 02:38:40 UTC Michael was supposed to be "70" 02:39:11 UTC NHC expects Oscar to last into November 02:39:14 UTC That would avoid an early end 02:39:20 UTC Hurricane has dissipated! 02:39:51 UTC !savelogs 02:40:07 UTC Hurricane has formed! 02:40:22 UTC I still think we could get Patty. 02:40:24 UTC Hurricane has formed! 02:40:37 UTC I remember my anti-Patty bias 02:40:38 UTC December Patty FTW 02:40:40 UTC Hurricane has dissipated! 02:41:41 UTC Yeah, remember how well December Paula worked out? 02:42:01 UTC Hurricane has dissipated! 02:44:18 UTC Hurricane has formed! 02:44:31 UTC Hurricane has dissipated! 02:44:35 UTC Hurricane has formed! 02:44:46 UTC Hey 02:44:51 UTC December Paula did not work out...lol 02:44:55 UTC neither did December Rina/Sean 02:45:33 UTC Nope 02:45:40 UTC remember kids http://prntscr.com/lazmv6 02:45:41 UTC We got November Rina instead :3 02:49:06 UTC Hurricane has dissipated! 02:49:36 UTC !savelogsCategory:CCB Logs